Kuntit
by Manusia
Summary: Ke mana pun gadis itu pergi, Killua mengikutinya diam-diam. Saat membeli makanan, Killua mengikutinya. Saat berbelanja pakaian, Killua mengikutinya. Saat ke toilet, Killua menunggunya dari jauh sebab nanti dikira Killua tukang intip minus minus. Ke mana pun gadis itu pergi, Killua masih mengawasinya, berharap bisa mendapat hatinya. [warning: songfic, femPika, OOC, non-canon, dkk]


_**(yang bold italic itu lirik lagu, disclaimer seperti biasa ada di akhir cerita) langsung...**_

* * *

Pagi di hari Minggu, seorang manusia tengah duduk di kursi taman dengan_ earphone _terpasang di telinga kirinya. Kedua mata birunya memandang bosan pada setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di taman. Memang membosankan daripada pagi ini dihabiskan dengan tidur terus di rumah. Setidaknya, dia tidak benar-benar memandangi setiap orang. Dia juga mendengarkan lagu dari telepon genggamnya.

Manusia itu, Killua Zoldyck bersandar di kursinya. Pandangannya yang terlihat bosan tiba-tiba terfokus pada seorang manusia berambut pirang pendek. Tangan kirinya segera mencabut _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga kirinya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Dia..." Air liurnya menetes pelan dari bibirnya. -_-

**_Hey, kau yang berdiri disana_**

**_Tahukah ku disini penuh tanya_**

Killua sungguh penasaran pada gadis itu yang terlihat mempesona dan menawan. Warna rambutnya yang terlihat seperti emas murni, kedua mata birunya seindah batu safir, cara berjalannya yang menawan, tatapan matanya yang elegan, membuat Killua semakin ingin tahu tentang gadis itu.

**_Mengapa begitu sempurna_**

**_Hingga detak jantungku_**

**_Berdebar-debar dengan begitu hebatnya_**

"Wah!" Killua menatap gadis itu kagum seraya mengelus dadanya sendiri. Menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang bisa meledak kapan pun.

Melihat gadis itu semakin dekat dengannya, dia segera merapikan kabel _earphone _miliknya, lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Dirasakannya angin segar berhembus.

**_Angin seakan membawa ku menghampirimu_**

**_Demi satu niat ku 'tuk selalu menjagamu_**

**_Tanpa tahu untuk apa ku membuang waktu_**

Killua berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Langkah kakinya yang selalu hampir tak terdengar, kedua mata birunya yang selalu awas terhadap gadis itu dan sekitarnya, membuat dirinya menjadi penguntit sempurna yang mampu menjaga gadis itu.

**_Indahnya dirimu_**

**_Ingin selalu bersamamu di setiap waktu_**

**_Habiskan sisa hidup denganmu_**

Akhirnya Killua sadari. Dia telah menemukan aktivitas yang menyenangkan: menguntit. Dia terus mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam dan tak ada seorang pun yang curiga padanya.

**_Andaikan dirimu dapat ku miliki sepenuhnya seutuhnya_**

**_Ku 'kan selalu ada 'tuk dirimu selamanya_**

Ke mana pun gadis itu pergi, Killua mengikutinya diam-diam. Saat membeli makanan, Killua mengikutinya. Saat berbelanja pakaian, Killua mengikutinya. Saat ke toilet, Killua menunggunya dari jauh. Ke mana pun gadis itu pergi, Killua masih mengawasinya, berharap bisa mendapat hatinya.

Sampai gadis itu sadar saat ingin pulang. Sore itu, gadis itu menempuh perjalanan pulang melalui taman. Tentu saja Killua mengikutinya. Suasana yang sepi itu mendukung dugaan gadis itu. Lalu, membalikkan badan. Kedua mata birunya menatap mata biru penguntitnya.

"Kau membuntutiku!" teriak gadis itu

"A-a-aku..."

**_Mengapa mulutku membisu _**

**_Setiap saat ku ada di dekatmu_**

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuntutimu. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak berniat jahat padamu! Sungguh!"

Killua berlutut sembah-sembah di hadapan gadis itu. Sesaat gadis itu memperhatikan penampilan Killua. _Keren juga_, batin gadis itu.

"Aku percaya," ucap gadis itu, "Lain kali jangan kau buntuti aku. Hampiri saja aku. Aku tak akan marah meski aku tak mengenalmu."

Wajah Killua memerah mendengar gadis itu. Tangannya menggaruk kepala putihnya yang berketombe.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kurapika." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Killua yang masih dalam kondisi berlutut.

"Aku Killua." Dan Killua menyambut uluran tangan Kurapika.

**_Inikah arti cinta bagiku_**

**_Yang selalu merasuki setiap malam dan mimpi-mimpi indahku_**

**:owari:**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Lirik "Indahnya Dirimu" milik HiVi!

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Terima kasih juga bila ada yang memberi review. :D


End file.
